1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magazine for holding a large number of substantially flat articles, such as flatwise folded cartons in particular, in a stacked condition between a pair of substantially parallel guides. More particularly, the invention is directed to a magazine for facilitating the release and partial opening of such cartons successively from downstream end portions of a pair of guides, after which the cartons can be more fully opened using a mechanism including, e.g., a suction cup.
2. Description of Background and Pertinent Information
According to a conventional magazine of this type, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 26833/84, a pair of inclined guides are spaced from each other by a distance less than a vertical width of each folded carton to form a restriction, thereby lessening the effect of pressure caused by the folded cartons on the upstream side from being applied to the cartons on the downstream side. A small detent or a flapengaging pin is provided at a discharge end portion to prevent sudden discharge of the cartons. Further, a horizontal conveyor for mounting a large quantity of cartons thereon in an upright condition is disposed on the upstream side of the lower guide, which conveyor is driven upon detection of a positional change of the upper edges of the upright cartons as the cartons are drawn out, to supply cartons intermittently, in a quantity matching the quantity of the drawn-out cartons. By this construction the resistance of each carton being drawn out is intended to be minimized to permit cartons to be drawn out relatively easily.